Locker Room Angst
by boilingpoint
Summary: Cam and Eli are interrupted in the locker room - will Jake join in their activities or decline their offer?
1. Boiling Lust

"Fuck!" exclaimed Eli as Cam's rock hard cock was jammed up his ass.

He had only come to this hockey game to distract himself from getting rejected by Clare, yet he somehow ended up getting fucked by one of the players in the locker room.

"Damn, your tight hole feels so good!" Cam muttered under his breath.

Eli had never had sex with a guy. Nor had he never wanted to. Or at least, that's what he thought. But it was as if Cam's face possessed him. It made him do things he wouldn't do under any other circumstance.

"Give it to me harder! C'mon!"

The thing is with Cam, he had put all his trust into Maya, only to find out she kissed another guy. After they ended it, he was lonelier than ever. He needed someone - male or female to get closer to. And if this was the way, so be it.

Campbell slid Eli off the bench and put him on the floor, bringing his legs in the air. With one swift motion his dick was engulfed by Eli's ass. They were starch naked, butt-fucking in the locker room known for spewing homophobia. It was a complete risk, but they definitely thought it was worth it.

Eli moaned as Cam pounded his ass like never before. His g-spot was hit so many times he began to lose count. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed this pleasure.

When he opened them, he saw the one and only Jake Martin with his jaw to the ground witnessing this event from a couple yards behind them.

"Cam!" Eli shouted and nudged him to look behind them.

"Oh! Jake!" it was the most awkward turn of events Jake had ever encountered.

"...I guess I should...get going?" Jake said hesitantly.

Eli flashed a look at Cam like 'don't-let-this-oppurtinity-get-away'. If he was already getting pounded by a guy in a locker room, he might as well make it the best sexual experience of his life.

Cam stopped Jake, "Why don't you uh...join?"

Jake seemed to ponder this for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to discard his clothing and ask that one question: "So, how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, no offense Eli but I've been fucking you for like, the past hour, so I think Jake should have a turn."

Eli nodded his head in agreement.

Jake layed on the floor with his erect dick up in the air. Eli got the clue, walked over, and sat on it. "Ah fuck!" He had thought his ass would be used to getting fucked by Cam, but that definitely was not the case. All 9 inches of Jake went straight into him, and it was inexplicible. As he moved up and down along Jake's dick, he found Cam's right in front of his face. Understanding what was going on, he engulfed his mouth around the head and moved all the way down to the base. Gagging along the way. Cam's eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure.

The hard slap of Eli's ass against Jake's pelvis seemed to get louder and Eli's slurping sounds as well. Eli moaned as he took it from both ends.

"I think it's time we switch it up a bit." Jake said as he glared at Cam.

"...Oh, you want me to...?" questioned Campbell.

"No, actually, I want you and Eli to fuck me. At the same time." Jake said with a smirk on his face.

Campbell and Eli were totally confused by this, but went along with it. Why the hell not?

Jake moved Eli off his dick and stood up, waiting for one of the two to move. Cam budged first, getting on the floor and laying face up. His dick awaited Jake's company. Jake sat on it and shouted in pain "OH FUCK ME!" Never had he been fucked, this was a complete first. If this is what one dick felt like, he might need to rethink his idea about getting double penetrated...

But it was too late, Eli had already made his move. He brought Jake's legs over his shoulders, and inserted his dick into Jake's oh-so tight hole. "OH SHIT...FUCK!" Jake exclaimed as he got fucked by two dudes at once. He brought Eli in for a kiss to ease the pain, and enjoyed his succulent flavor. He put an hand around his neck and forced his tongue into the other teenager's mouth. Once he got tired of him, he layed down onto Cam and led his finger to his chin, moving his head towards his mouth. They exchanged tongues and he enjoyed the swapping of spit.

After what seemed like decades of being fucked, Eli was the first one to say, "I'm gonna cum!" He pulled out of Jake and moved over to his face. He tugged on his dick harder and harder until- "OH SHIT!" Rope after rope of jizz landed onto Jake's angelic face. He swallowed every bit he could. Eli collapsed from both pain and pleasure, and sat there rubbing his own ass.

Cam got up and shoved Jake into one of the lockers, grabbing his waist and shoving his dick back in his ass. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Cam yelled as he came into Jake. When Cam departed from Jake's hole, Jake fell to the ground as both his mouth and asshole were filled with semen. Cam kneeled down to Jake, giving him a kiss on the lips. He then moved over to Eli and did the same.

"Well, this was an enjoyable experience!"

"You're telling us. You were the only one who didn't get pounded...not to say I didn't enjoy it though." Eli said with his classic smirk.

Jake agreed, "Yeah, you _were_ the only one who didn't get fucked. I had two dicks in my ass, and you didn't even get one! What the hell!"

Cam put his clothes back on and replied: "Maybe next time?"

He winked, and walked out of the lockerroom. Leaving Jake and Eli without any other information, without clothing, and without a clue.


	2. The Love Note

Eli walked into Degrassi that next day in a haze. Whilst trying not to make it obvious of his soreness, he walked to his locker and found a note hanging on one of the openings:

_"Had fun yesterday, wanna meet up tomorrow at my place?" - C"_

Obviously it was from Cam, and this left nothing but a smirk on Eli's face as his heart fluttered. He hadn't realized this beforehand, but he had developed feelings for Campbell. The way he looked at him with those big brown eyes made him lose his mind. But what did this make him? Gay? Bi? He wouldn't mind either way, but some clarity wouldn't hurt anyone.

He took the note and put it in his backpack. As he walked into History, Jake stopped him.

"Hey, that was uh...a lot of fun yesterday." he said with a wink.

Eli had to admit, Jake was an extremely attractive guy. But that's where the line was crossed. He felt nothing but lust for Mr. Jake Martin, and had no intention on continuing their little "romance."

"Yeah, it was...I don't think we should do it again though. It was strictly a one-time thing. Cam even told me that himself." Eli said, trying to seem as convincing as possible.

Jake seemed slightly disappointed, "Oh...okay then. I mean, it wouldn't be hard for me to find anyone else, am I right?"

"You're definitely right." Eli said, trying to turn away from the conversation."

When school was dismissed, Eli started his walk home and found a few texts from Cam on his phone:

_"Did you get my note?"_

_"I really want to see you again."_

_"I have something important to tell you."_

Whatever this important thing was, Eli was hoping it was the same thing he was intending to confess as well. If Cam had feelings for him too, they could possibly have something really good. And just the thought made Eli's mind race. He sent a text back:

_"Yeah, I got your note. I'll be at your house tomorrow. Is 9 ok? I have something important to tell you too. :)"_

Eli grinned as he walked through his front door, ran upstairs, and layed down on his bed. He couldn't stop staring at the texts from the boy with the brown eyes.


	3. Confessions of Passion

Eli's palms sweat as he knocked onto the door of Cam's house. He was literally shaking at just the thought of telling him how he really felt. Never in his life did he feel this way. Usually he was a smooth operator in charming people, but this was different.

Cam opened the door and brought Eli in, "My 'gaurdians' are away for the night, so we have the place all to ourselves."

Eli smiled at the thought of the things they might do.

"But first," Cam began, "We need talk."

Eli sensed the seriousness in his voice and realized this wasn't just about sex anymore.

"I...I have to tell you a few things about me before we continue...whatever this is. Yesterday, when we-y'know, I wasn't in a good place. I had just broken up with my girlfriend because she cheated. I was vulnerable. I needed someone. And I turned to you. Whether that was right or wrong, I haven't really determined yet. But um, she was my first girlfriend - or rather first relationship, I should say. And yesterday...that was my first time." Cam explained.

This was a legitimate shock to Eli. He had thought someone as good looking and successful as Campbell would get laid every week.

"But uh, that's not it." Cam tensed up. "I-I hurt myself."

Eli froze from the words.

"I've done things-things that I'm not proud of." Cam showed Eli the scars on his hand. "I used my ice skate to cut my hand. More than once." Frowning, Campbell continued, "Um, that's not all though. One day, I got really upset. I wasn't thinking clearly. I went up to the second floor at the school. I just...sat on the ledge. But then..." Tears formed in Cam's eyes. "I jumped. B-Broke my arm." The confession left Cam sobbing. He hadn't told anyone this, and why he was telling someone he barely knew was unknown.

Shocked and hurt, Eli brought Cam in for a hug. He had friends at Degrassi that had harmed themselves, but none of them went to the lengths that Cam did to inflict so much pain and misery onto their own bodies and minds.

Cam finally broke the hug and stared at Eli's face. Suddenly he pressed his lips to the senior's and this time it wasn't of lust, but of passion. It seemed like hours they stayed this way, until Eli finally broke the kiss.

"I have something to tell you too, Cam." Eli started, "When we did...what we did yesterday, I thought it wasn't going to be anything more. But I woke up the next morning thinking about you, Campbell. I like you. A lot. And I understand if you don't feel the same way-"

"No...no, I do. I do." Campbell gave him a faint smile. "I like you too. And not just because we had sex. It's more than that. I feel like I can talk to you and not be judged. I feel like we share something, that even without knowing each other for a full 72 hours, can't be broken."

Eli nodded in agreement, he understood. This was exactly how he felt.

"I want you, Eli. I care about you. More than anything. I want you so bad." And then he kissed him again. This time with even more sincerity and passion than before.

"If you want me," Eli stood up, reaching his hand down to Cam, "Then have me."

Campbell grabbed a hold of Eli's hand and he lifted him up. He lead him upstairs and Cam showed him the way to his room. They opened the door. "So...here's my room. And my bed."

Eli raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe this was happening. "I guess I'm gonna...bottom again?"

"_No._ When I said I wanted you, I meant it. I want you to take the part of me I took from you. You deserve that much." Campbell meant every word that came out of his mouth.

Understanding finally what Cam meant, he started to undress the hockey player, revealing everything he had seen 2 days ago. He stared in awe at him. It was like he was seeing him in a whole new light - a better one.

Eli undressed himself and although not as fit as the other boy, Cam seemed to drool at the senior.

Cam got on his bed and asked Eli what position he preferred, "Oh, on all fours is fine." Cam got on his hands and knees, with his ass bare and exposed, waiting to be penetrated.

"You got any lube?" Eli asked. He wanted to make sure this was as easy and painless as possible for him. Cam nudged him to the nightstand drawer and he walked over, grabbing a tube of lotion out of it. He squirted some on his hand, and tugged on his dick.

The sight of Eli jerking himself off made Cam want to cum right then and there, but he kept his composure.

Eli got back on the bed and aligned his dick with Cam's ass, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Eli asked. Campbell assured him, "I'm 100% sure." With Cam's permission, Eli slowly entered Campbell's tight hole.

"_Oh shit!_" Cried out Cam. He had never been fucked in his life, and although Eli was going slowly, it still made him cry out in pain. He gripped the bed sheets.

Eli put a hand on Cam's shoulder, "You okay?"

Cam was tired of being treated like a defenseless puppy, it was about time he asserted his dominance, "_Eli, fuck me as hard and rough as you can right now!"_

The words that came out of Cam's mouth possessed Eli and it was as if a switch in his brain was turned, he started fucking the shit out of the younger tenner. Thrust after thrust, his dick went in and out of his ass.

The pain was _unbearable_ for the hockey player. He grabbed a hold of Eli's ass and pulled it closer to his own, helping the thrusts. But finally, the pain turned into pleasure. "Oh fuck yeah!" Campbell shouted at the top of his lungs. "Fuck me like this is the last time you'll ever have sex!"

Eli, encouraged by the younger boy, increased his speed and went farther and farther into him. "_Holy shit!_" Never in Eli's life had he gotten this much pleasure from sex.

Thinking it was time for a new position, Eli layed on his side and Cam followed, bringing them into a doggie-style position. Cam brought up his left leg in the air, allowing easier access to his hole. Eli grabbed a hold of the leg, and thrust into him, harder and harder with each time.

The pure ecstacy of what was going on drove Campbell mad with pleasure. _"ELI FUCK ME! HARDER!"_ Eli went into a new mode of speed and it seemed inhumane. Campbell's g-spot was destroyed from being hit so many times, and when Eli hit it one more time-"I'M GONNA CUM!" And so Cam did, all over the bed sheets and the pillows and nearby furniture. It seemed like an everlasting flow of jizz. Cam panted and tried to catch his breathe as Eli continued from behind.

Wanting another position, Eli grabbed a hold of Cam, and brought them on the floor. Eli flashed a look at Cam like 'are-you-okay-with-this? and Cam nodded. Pushing the tenner's head to the ground, and bringing his ass up, Eli prepared himself to pound his ass once more.

Thrusting his dick further into the boy, he let out a yelp of abnormal ecstacy. He continued this and thrust after thrust he went deeper. When he had finally pounded the younger boy enough, he brought out his dick from the now loose hole, and jerked off above Cam. "_OH YEAH, I'M GONNA-" _A thick line of Eli's man juice spurted out and landed all over Campbell's hot body and face.

Eli leaned down with his ass in the air and licked every bit of it off Cam, enjoying the taste of himself. When he finally got to his face, they shared a kiss filled with love and passion. The two naked boys layed their on the ground with their arms wrapped around each other, just enjoying the other's presence.

Neither Eli nor Cam had ever had a moment in their lives where they had felt more at peace. Cam turned over to Eli, moved the hair out of his face, and his eyes said 'I love you'. His lips weren't ready to release the words after recent heartbreak, but he could see it in those brown eyes. They shared another kiss before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
